Drugs
Galactic Booklet of Medicines, Poisons, and Supplements Who doesn't love seeing dragons instead of your fat sow of a wife every once in a while? With these marvels of the modern world, you don't even need to accomplish anything in your life to feel great! Level 0 Epinephrin - You touch a living creature that has 0 hit points. The creature becomes stable. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. Range: Touch Casting Time: 1 action Duration: Instant Heal Steel Nerves- grant 2d4 temporary hp. This increases to 4d4 at level 6, 6d4 at level 13, and 8d4 at level 17. Range 20 Casting Time: 1 action Duration: 1 minute Heal Acetaminophen - Target can add 1d4 to a saving throw within the duration. Range 20 Casting Time - 1 action Duration 1 minute Heal Weak Poison- Force a target to make a Constitution saving throw. The target takes 2d6 damage on a fail. This increases to 4d6 at level 6, 6d6 at level 13, and 8d6 at level 17 Range 40 Casting Time: 1 action Duration: Instantaneous Poison Level 1 Healing Balm- restore 2d4 + 4 hp to a willing target. Range 25 Casting Time- 1 action Duration- Instantaneous Heal Steroids- Grant target a +4 bonus to Strength for the duration and deal 2d4 more damage on a STR attack Range 20 Casting Time- 1 action Duration- 1 minute Heal Barbituates- Impose disadvantage to target's STR, DEX, and CON saving throws and ability checks. and a -10 to speed for the duration Range 60 Casting Time 1 action Duration 1 minute Poison Amatoxin - Force a target to make a Constitution saving throw. The target takes 3d10 poison damage on a fail. Range 60 Casting Time- 1 action Duration- Instantaneous Poison Millitary Mace- Force a target to make a Dexterity saving throw. On a fail, they are blinded until the duration ends or until they can wash out their eyes. Only works on creatures with unshielded eyes. Range 30 feet Casting Time- 1 action Duration 1 minute Poison Speed- add 20 to a willing creature's movement speed for the duration. Range 30 Casting Time 1 bonus action Duration 5 minutes Heal Anesthesia - Roll 8d6. If this is greater than the target's hp, put the target into a deep sleep for the duration. Increases by 2d6 every slot level above 1. Range 40 Casting Time 1 action Duration 10 minutes Poison Ketamine - Grant the target 2d12 temporary hitpoints for the duration. Range- 30 Casting Time- 1 action Duration- 30 minutes Poison Lysergic Acid Diethylamide - Impose disadvantage on all WIS, CHA, and INT saving throws and skill checks for the duration. Range 40 Casting Time - 1 action Duration - 1 hour Poison Caffeine Concentrate - Target can add 1d6 to attack rolls and saving throws for the duration Range - 30 Casting Time- 1 bonus action Duration - 2 round Heal Level 2 Dehydrate- Force a target to make a WIS saving throw. On a fail, the target is filled with deep thirst that can't seem to be quenched. the target takes 5d10 damage every hour that they do not have access to water. Range 30 Casting time 1 action Duration 8 hours Poison Xerxe's Panantidote- Cure target of current ailments. This drug does not work on diseases and poisons not listed in the Galactic Code of Medicinal Emergencies. Target has advantage on saving throws against being poisoned and has resistance to poison damage for the duration. Range Touch Casting Time 1 minute Duration 1 hour Heal 25i-NBOME - Target must make a WIS saving throw on the beginning of each of its turns for the duration. On a fail, the creature cannot make any attacks or skill checks. Range 60 Casting Time 1 action Duration- 5 minutes Poison Phencyclidine Piperidine (PCP) - Grants the target resistance to all damage and disadvantage to all WIS, CHA, and INT saving throws and skill checks Range 30 Casting Time 1 action Duration- 10 minutes Heal Opiate Aerosole - Restore 2d8 health to creatures in a 10 foot radius. Range - 60 Casting Time - 1 action Duration - Instantaneous Heal Curare - Target must succeed on a STR saving throw or be paralyzed for the duration. The target make another STR saving throw at the end of each of its turns. The drug ends on a success. Range - 60 Casting Time - 1 action Duration - 1 minute Poison Amphetamines - Target gets advantage on WIS and DEX saving throws and skill checks for the duration Range - 60 Casting Time - 1 action Duration - 10 minutes Heal Dr. Jogun's Neuroregeneration - end blinded, deafened, and paralyzed on a creature. Range touch Casting Time 1 action Duration Instantaneous Heal Taylor's Sepsis Syndrome - Vomiting, diarrhea, and blood in urine is apparent after 12 hours. After 24 hours, target makes a CON saving throw every hour for 6 hours. They take 6d10 damage on a failed save and half as much on a successful one. Range touch Casting Time 1 action Duration 30 hours Poison Methylenedioxypyrovalerone (Bath Salts) - Target makes a WIS saving throw. On a fail, target becomes disorientated and attacks a random creature close to them. If a creature damages them, they are likely to attack that creature. They can remake the saving throw every turn if they do not take damage. Range - 60 Casting Time - 1 action Duration - 5 minutes Poison Level 3 Long-Kerrigan's Spongiform Encephalopathy - Target must make an WIS saving throw. On a fail, the creature becomes extremely docile and open to suggestion for the duration and intelligence drops to 6. If the situation is uncomfortable for the creature, they can repeat the saving throw. If the situation is causing obvious harm to the creature or its allies, it makes the throw with advantage. Range touch Casting Time 1 action Duration 10 minutes Poison Respiratory-Circulatory-Neurological Supressant - Target goes into a cataonic state for the duration. They appear to be completely dead for the duration. The poison is quite painful, so the target will definitely notice when you begin administering it. Range touch Casting Time - 5 minutes Duration 24 hours Poison Epsilon B38 - Revives a corpse that has died in the past 10 minutes, provided that the cause has death has been rectified (for example, if the corpse bled out, you need to give a blood transfusion before reviving). Range touch Casting time - 5 mintutes Duration - Instantaneous Heal Yturbula's Epidural Mutation - A target takes 4d10 damage as the body rearranges the skin into a tough scaly exoskeleton. The target is granted immunity to fire damage (at temperatures below 1000 degrees C) and the vacuum of space (although O2 is still needed). They also get resistance to physical damage. Range touch Casting Time - 5 minutes Duration 2 hours Heal Zalabus Grandimus - This rare alkaloid has been deemed Ta'lik Zure or Living Luck by the natives that first extracted it. The chemical raises Wisdom and Intelligence bonuses to +5 for skill checks (not saving throws or combat rolls). It also produces an effect scientifically indistinguishable from luck. The target seems to guess well and find easy solutions to hard problems. Range - 40 ft Casting Time - 1 Action Duration - 5 minutes Heal Karashov's Necrotic Microbes - Target takes 2d10 + 10 necrotic damage and then must make a CON saving throw. On a fail, the target flips a coin and takes a -2 to either CON or STR for the next week and is left with hideous rotten skin. Range - 50 ft Casting Time - 1 Action Duration - Instantaneous Poison Level 4 Nanobots- The next time the target drops to 0 hp or would otherwise die, drop to 1 and the effect ends. Range 60 Casting Time - 1 action Duration - 1 hour The Flowakian Brain Splitter - A delicacy drink in the swamps of Flowakia. You can take as many reactions as you want during the duration. You can also combine a combat action with a non-combat action every turn. Take 3d8 damage after the effects end. Range 30 Casting Time - 1 Action Duration 3 turns Heal Bronson's Beast Serum - Raise your wisdom by 6 and lower your intelligence by 6. For the duration, you gain an impeccable sense of smell, sight, and hearing. You can locate creatures based on their scent if they are in the general area. You can get a rough estimate of a building's layout by listening to the echoes that sound throughout it. You may end this at any time. Range Self Casting Time - 1 Action Duration 6 turns Heal Teva Ant Pheremones - Raise your Charisma to twenty. Any creature that can smell you regards you as a trustworthy character, sexually attractive, dependable, and friendly. They will not attack you without reason and will be more forgiving and understanding with you. Higher intelligence creatures have a chance to logically disregard it, and all creatures will most likely disregard it if you attack them. Range 60 Casting Time - 1 action Duration 5 minutes Heal Fire Caps - Target feels a sensation indistinguishable from being burned alive. Target makes a CON saving throw at the beginning of every turn and takes 3d6 + 5 on a fail and half as much on a save. Range 100 Casting Time 1 action Duration 3 turns Poison Mustard Gas - Create a 10ft by 10ft cloud of poisonous yellow gas. Targets that enter the cloud for the first time on their turn or start their turn on the cloud take a CON saving throw and receive 2d6 + 10 poison damage on a fail and half as much on a save Range 100 Casting Time 1 Action Duration 4 turns Poison